Laharl
Laharl is the anti-hero main character from the video game, Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. He has shown up in every game in the Disgaea ''series, often as an optional boss and a recruitable unit. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * 'Aurora (Child of light) vs Overlord Laharl (Disgaea)' (Completed) * 'Cell vs laharl' (Completed) * Chou Chou Vs. Laharl * 'Laharl vs The Demi-Fiend' (Completed) * Laharl Vs Meliodas * Neptune vs Laharl * 'Laharl vs. Sailor Moon' (Completed) * Laharl vs Sonic (Abandoned) '''Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Alucard (Hellsing) *Bayonetta *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Magolor (Kirby) *Superboy-Prime (DC) History Backstory * After a 3 Year nap, Prince Laharl Woke up After his vessel Etna woke him up after waking up and hearing his father died, he decided to become Overlord and well he did. But after becoming Overlord an assassin had come to kill him this assassin was angel trainee Flonne, who Laharl defeated and then he had her join his party cause why not. After that he had to deal with a whole lot of stuff including an attack on the Netherworld and even deciding to Invade Celestia (Disgaea's equivalent to heaven) but eventually he decided not to as Flonne was turned into a flower one fight later and Its reviled it was a test and Flonne was brought back as a fallen angel and they returned to the Netherworld to live in peace kinda. Cue time skip where his Netherworld is once again in trouble as a group plans to overthrow him and he discovers his half angel half demon sister who eventually joins him like Flonne and eventually he fights a lot of the strongest Overlords and beats some of them and even beats a person who absorbed the power of an entire Netherworld (Only won cause said person held back) and now shows up in other Disgaea games as a secret boss. Death Battle Info Weapons * Swords * Fists Skills and Abilities Unique Skills * Blazing Knuckle: Laharl uppercuts the enemy into the air with his fist on fire before punching them back to the ground. * Overlord's Wrath: Laharl creates a bunch of energy balls that surround the enemy that all collide with the enemy at once. This skill can destroy a planet with ease. * Meteor Impact: Laharl jumps onto a giant meteor and rides down to Earth to crush the enemy. * Overlord Dimension: Laharl takes the enemy into a pocket dimension before creating a Sun-like object which drops meteors from it that crushes the enemy before Laharl punches which make swords appear out of the meteor before it explodes. * Can learn up to Omega level Fire spells (every Disgaea character can basically learn every spell). Fist Skills * Triple Strike: Laharl uppercuts the enemy before slamming them into the ground. * Double Shadow: Laharl makes another version of himself and the two attack the enemy from their front and back. * Side Out: Laharl makes two stone walls and hits them both and they release the built up energy as a small blast before falling on the enemy. * Beast King: Laharl hits the enemy into the air keeps hitting them before suplexing them into the ground. * Aura Punch: Laharl does a magically charged one-inch punch that sends the enemy into a mountain before exploding. * Big Bang: Laharl flies out of the solar system and back and punches the enemy so hard it makes a black hole which makes an explosion similar to the Big Bang. * Quintuple Shot: Laharl creates multiple versions of himself and all of them attack separate enemies before they all shoot an energy ball at the enemy. * No Way Out: Laharl traps the enemy in a giant energy ball and hits them around while inside it, Laharl then splits into two and they both grab giant rocks and slam them into the enemy. Sword Skills * Blade Rush: Laharl slashes through an enemy. * Hurricane Slash: Laharl moves around the enemy so fast he makes a hurricane then he flies to the enemy, slashes them down to the ground and slashes them after they bounce from hitting the ground. * Nether Slash: Laharl cuts the enemy once before he uses magic to increase the impact. * Musou Slash: Laharl flies down and cuts through the enemy before going back and cutting through the enemy again which causes an explosion. * Dark Night Slash: Laharl sends three sword waves at the enemy. * Dimension Slash: After scaling up high, Laharl turns his sword into a laser sword bigger than Earth and slashing the enemy and the area they're standing on. * Sky Nine Slash: Laharl hits the enemy into the air and fires off lasers that cut the enemy before he slashes them. * Super Crosslord: Laharl cuts the ground apart, which seals the enemy in a ball of energy, and summons a massive sword that he stabs into the enemy, ramming them against a giant rock before slashing it twice making a giant explosion. Feats * Destroyed an armada of 2 million battleships on his own. * Should be comparable to Fuka who with Desco Can Cut the earth in half (Only needs Desco to cause other blades don't have the length to do it). * Has destroyed every star in sight with ease (Destroying all of the stars within sight has been stated to be a casual thing for a demon to do). * Has fought and defeated Darkdeath Evilman, who can destroy the galaxy with his Evilman Gigantus Laser. * Can dodge a laser which reaches the edge of the Galaxy in seconds. * Can destroy stars (Would easily take MFTL Speeds). * Can tank attacks that can destroy stars and even galaxies. * Can fly to the edge of the Solar System and back to Earth in a few seconds. * Can replicate the Big Bang. * Can both blow up the earth and hinted at to be able to Burn it to dust (At the end of the video it says the Unlosing Ranger was burned to death, as well as the Earth). * Has fought Zetta on three separate occasions (Twice when he was the Sacred Tome and once when he was in his original body). * Has fought every other main character in the series. * Has a canonical victory against Baal, who has been stated to at least be a 4th-dimensional being. ** In a bad ending in Makai Kingdom, he actually put Baal down for good by destroying his soul. Faults * Is arrogant and cocky. * Is weak to sexy women and people talking about love and hope (Both of these can cause Laharl physical pain, however, the second weakness has been cured). * Lost to the True Zenon. Gallery Laharl.jpg Laharl chan.png|Laharl-chan (Yes, this is canon). Laharl Prinny.jpg|Prinny Laharl (However, this isn't canon). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Half Human Category:Human Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Meteor Users Category:Monster Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Royal Combatants Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Toon Force Users Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior